The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Automatic transmissions use a fluid clutch known as a torque converter to transfer engine torque from the engine to the transmission. The torque converter operates through hydraulic force provided by pressurized fluid from the automatic transmission. The torque converter multiplies engine torque and directs it through the transmission.
Conventional torque converter systems include one or more variable bleed solenoids (VBS) that control the flow of pressurized fluid from the automatic transmission to the torque converter. Some torque converter systems include a VBS solenoid that controls fluid flow such that enough pressure is generated to lock or partially lock a locking mechanism of the torque converter. Torque converter lock-up is generally performed during cruising speeds to reduce or eliminate torque converter slip. Implementing VBS solenoids in the torque converter system in comparison to other solenoids, such as discrete solenoids, can be costly.